Le Fantome de L'Arena
by T-phon
Summary: Phantom of the Opera spin. Korra dreams of becoming a famous Waterbender known for her skill rather than for being the Avatar. Only a few people know her true talents and identity: her childhood friend and competitor, Tahno, and her mysterious masked tutor. But is her tutor's admiration for her a bit too intense? Can Tahno be trusted with her secrets? Musical&Book. TAHNORRA/AMORRA


Another "The Phantom of the Opera" spin on Legend of Korra, trying to stay more true to the musical (with several elements from the novel mixed in).

This was requested in the Amorra tag, and then I was talking about it with some people, and then this chapter happened.

It's both **Amorra** and **Tahnorra**, for obvious reasons if you know the basic story of "The Phantom of the Opera." Korra is Christine, Amon is the Phantom, and Tahno is Raoul… and Carlotta, because he has the hair for Raoul and we all know what a diva he is.

So, for Kooro/Derplokandat. Currently T, until further notice.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Is it the Ghost?**

Korra wove her body between a stream of water and a blast of fire, carefully taking her aim at one of her opponents. With the stroke of her arm, a wave of water swept the girl across from Korra from her feet. One to go.

Korra adjusted her feet, keeping in mind her secretive master's advice. She waited for her final opponent to strike, watching as the gust of flame quickly approached her face. She dodged, feeling the heat against her cheek as she used her remaining water to punch her opponent in the stomach, sending her reeling onto her backside. Korra straightened her shoulders, triumphant.

The slow clapping of one person rang through the arena. Tahno's boots clicked across the walkway leading to the stage as he approached, still clapping and wearing a smug smile.

"Nicely done, but still not enough to merit you a performance in anything grander than the opening act. We all know why people really come to watch the bending shows."

Korra bowed her head and nodded. Tahno was right. People flocked to the arena every night to watch Tahno and the Wolfbats perform their bending tricks. Probending shows, a dying art, opened up their act, with the "bending corps," of which Korra was a part. The bending corps did small tricks and shows, filled with the hopeful girls of Republic City who aspired to be spotted by their future husbands in the audience. Korra had greater ambitions. Also included in the corps were young men with delusions that they would one day replace a Wolfbat in the featured performance.

Korra only dared use her water bending in the arena; she was far from ready to come forward as the Avatar. That would change soon, though - she was training.

Of course, Tahno knew that she was the Avatar. He had known since they were small children, growing up in the Southern Water Tribe together. When his family had moved away to Republic City upon growing wealthy in stocks and bonds, she had assumed that she would never see him again. Now that they were working together, he acted as if they had never known each other - all while keeping a close eye on her, making sure that Korra didn't threaten his spotlight.

Tahno's harsh gaze softened for a moment. "You look tired. You should get some rest. There's a big show tonight."

Korra nodded again, and Tahno moved past her to speak to the two young women that Korra had just skirmished against. While they were all members of the corps, Korra took satisfaction in knowing that she was the best of them all. She walked off the stage and down the walkway, making her way towards the locker rooms.

Korra hadn't gotten far when she heard a loud commotion coming from the stage that she had just left. The sound of Tahno yelling echoed through the hallways. She ran back, as fast as she could. Using the airbending that her master had only recently helped her to learn, she gave herself an extra boost of speed.

Korra ran onto the stage to see members of the corps pulling Tahno out of the water that surrounded the stage. He gasped and sputtered, looking confused and bewildered. His wide eyes locked with Korra's for a moment. Was that fear she was seeing?

"What happened?" Korra rushed up to Tahno, who had been set down on the stage. She immediately noticed the odd angle of his leg. She bent down and worked on pulling up his pants leg. If his leg were broken, as she suspected it was, there would be no possible way for him to perform that night, no matter how much healing Korra or anyone else would be able to do.

Bolin, one of the male members of the corps, spoke up. "It came out of nowhere, Korra! A giant wave rose up and smashed Tahno against the stage, before washing him over!"

The blood rushed out of Korra's face. "So someone attacked him." She looked back down at Tahno's leg. It was broken. "Tahno, I'm going to straighten your leg to set the bone, and it's going to hurt like hell, okay? I'll try to numb it, but it will still hurt." Tahno grimaced and nodded. His fists were clenched, and Korra noticed a small, damp paper sticking out of one of his hands. She ignored it as she started healing.

Bolin was nodding his head vigorously. "He was attacked, but there were no waterbenders here at the time! You know what that means, right?"

Korra focused on her work as Bolin babbled. "What does it mean, Bolin?"

"It was the _Phantom of the Arena_! You have to know about him, Korra! The ghost of a former waterbender who died in the construction of the arena!"

Tenzin, the manager of the Corps of Benders, and Hiroshi Sato, manager of the Arena, approached. Sato was sweating marbles. "Let us have no nonsense of phantoms, Bolin," he said. "Tahno, will you be able to perform tonight?"

Tahno's face was paler than usual; his lips had gone white with a tinge of blue. "No, sir, I don't think I can. Even with my leg fixed, it will be a few days." Korra could feel him staring at her.

Sato sighed. "Then we'll have to cancel the shows. We haven't had to cancel a show in years!" Perspiration rings were forming under his arms.

"Not necessarily." Tenzin remarked. Sato turned toward the tall airbender, incredulous.

"Oh?"

"If I may, Mr. Sato, I believe that Korra knows Tahno's routine well enough to cover for him."

Sato bristled. "Oh? She's just a member of the corps! It's entirely too risky!"

By now, most of the performers had come to the stage, including the remaining Wolfbats, Ming and Shaozu.

"We'll help her out, if she makes a mistake." Shaozu offered. "There's no need to cancel the show!"

"She's been practicing every night," Tenzin said. "I assure you, she's excellent."

Sato continued to frown. "What do you think, Tahno? As you're the one she will temporarily replace, our star, you get the final say."

Tahno's wide eyes quickly shot all over the room. "I think it would be best," he almost whispered. "Korra is the wisest choice." His fist clenched tighter around the paper he was holding. Korra briefly wondered where it had come from, and what it contained.

Sato sighed. "Korra."

Korra jerked up. "Yes, sir?"

"Go see Pema in the costume shop. Ask her to quickly try to create a costume for you that matches those of the other Wolfbats. Have her pull one from stock, if necessary. Tell her that haste is more important than quality, at the moment."

Korra nodded and finished with Tahno's leg, recommending that he go see a professional healer on his unscheduled night off. She ran toward the costume shop, full speed.

What was happening? She was supposed to star in a performance _tonight_? So soon? She only knew of one waterbender other than herself and Tahno who was powerful enough to knock the Wolfbat off his feet, and fear knotted in her stomach. She prayed to the Spirits that he wouldn't go as far as to do something like hurt Tahno... but she knew, deep down, that he most certainly _would_.

* * *

To be continued. Maybe. We'll see.


End file.
